


The Missing Parts

by Killde_Achilles



Series: Reserve [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles





	

Will和Hannibal从通道里穿了出来。

“我们在哪里？”Will看了看周围陌生的环境，问道。

“我的一处房产。”Hannibal松开了Will的手。“我想我们该先换身衣服，吃点东西，然后我们需要讨论下在我们分别的那段时间里发生的事情。”

“也许只有你需要换衣服。”Will看着Hannibal的奇装异服——那件黄色的，也许该被称作是袍子的东西。“说真你那是练了什么邪教？”他说着把自己的背包随手扔到了沙发上。

“魔法。”Hannibal没有理会Will对他衣服的讥讽。“你答应了那个Strange什么事情？”

“什么都没有。”Will摇了摇头，“他人挺好的。在他手还好的时候他是个医生，我脊柱的伤是他主刀的……”Will摸了摸自己的后背。

Hannibal没有说话，他们还有太多问题需要解决，不过不是现在。

“好吧，你是对的，我得先洗个澡。”Will叹了口气，他转身要走。

“你知道浴室在哪吗？”

Will僵住了。他确实不知道。

“跟上我。”Hannibal领着他穿过廊厅，打开了一扇门。浴室非常大，足够容纳他们两个人，事实上，完全绰绰有余。Will花了一秒意识到他刚刚确实想到了“两个人”，不，他才不要和Hannibal一起洗澡。

“那么你可以先洗。”Hannibal打算离开了。

“不……留下来……和我一起……”Will几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这几个词的，他真为自己感到羞耻。

Hannibal明显是被却取悦了:“很高兴你这么说，Will。”

他能感受到Hannibal如炬的目光要将他点燃，他背过身去，似乎这样就能减轻他的羞耻，但这只让一切变得更糟。衣服一件件从他身上滑落，浴室里几乎只剩下呼吸声和衣服在沙沙作响。Will脸上像是有火在烧让他不敢回头，Hannibal也在脱他那见鬼的袍子。

也许他还有机会说服Hannibal可以用浴缸而让自己用淋浴，可他的嘴似乎被什么胶住了，舌头硬邦邦的发不出声音。

Hannibal和他一起进了淋浴间。他几乎要诅咒这个淋浴间，它太大了。他捂住眼睛，忍住发出一声微弱的呻吟。

“在发生了这一切之后，Will，你还是不愿意睁开你的眼睛。”Hannibal的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，灼热的气息喷吐在他的耳背上，Will脸上的红晕一直弥漫到了耳根。Hannibal主动打开了热水，把水温调节适中，拨开了Will捂住眼睛的手。

“看着我，Will。不要害怕。”他的声音是那么轻柔。

“不不不……”在Hannibal的手摸上Will背上的伤疤时他压抑不住自己喉咙里的声音叫了出来。

“会没事的，Will。”Hannibal吻了上去，而Will没法控制自己不闭上眼睛，就像在期待这个吻一样。哦，Hannibal那锋利的嘴唇几乎要把他割破，他觉得自己快要喘不过气了，他张开了嘴，Hannibal把舌头伸了进去。他那遍尝珍馐的舌头把他当作至高无上的美味一样吞食。Will的手无意识地勾住了对方。

当Hannibal终于放开他时，Will已经快要窒息了。

“我想我们应该去床上继续。”

但Will已经没有办法回应他了，他的大脑已经烧糊了，那种迷糊的程度不亚于曾经他脑炎发作的时期，不过这次的原因完全不同。接下来的一切对于他而言都是模糊的，Hannibal的手温柔地抚过他的身体，将Will和他自己清理干净。他的手滑过自己的全身，像是要把他的每一根肌肉的线条都烙印进灵魂。爱欲似水，Will为此沉沦。

Hannibal把他轻柔地放在了床上，礼貌性地征求他的意见:“你想要吗？”Will努力睁开眼睛，意乱情迷地看着Hannibal，微微点了点头。

Hannibal的眼里闪烁着暗红色的光芒，像流淌的鲜血一样疯狂。润滑液在床上弄的到处都是，Will全身都滑腻腻的，但他不在意。

Will感觉自己醉倒在了Hannibal疯狂的欲望之中。他被粗暴地打开，对方像利刃一样要把他撕裂。他们分别太久了，那股迫切的欲望似地狱般将Will吞噬。他呻吟着，那声音像是一个破碎的灵魂在喘息，Hannibal太疯狂了。他紧紧地抱住对方，只能堪堪承受，但他又觉得无比愉悦，仿佛内心的空乏终于被填满，他头一次感觉自己的生命如此完整。Hannibal像是野兽，像是原罪，却又如此美味，让Will甘之若饴。

Will将自己的全部都亲手奉送给对方，完全信任，毫无顾忌。Will享受这种感受，他喜欢这种亲密，这种温暖。Hannibal被他深深地纳入体内，他一次次地挽留，而同时Hannibal会抽出再进入到他的最深处。这种融合前所未有，他能看见那黑色的液体从他和Hannibal的身体里渗漏，那种黑暗在此刻显出一种诡异的美丽。

他被Hannibal紧紧压制着，他挣扎着反抗，每一次扭动都会带来一阵疼痛。Hannibal的牙齿刺穿了他的皮肤，鲜血在他齿间流淌，Will的血液胜过最诱人的红酒，醇厚而甜美。他在那一刻达到了巅峰，身体颤抖着。他从未有过这种感觉，从内到外，全部被人占有，全部被人填满。Will闭上眼，他简直爱死这种感觉了。

Hannibal从他体内抽身而出，将他翻过去，再一次进入了他，Will紧紧地抓住床单，承受着对方的冲击。胜利感从心底升起，Hannibal为他脱下他的面具，任由自己翻越他内心的高墙。他被汗水浸透，白皙的皮肤上对方留下的深浅不一的红痕显得格外明显，那血红色的床单让他看起来像是身浴鲜血。他侧过头去，追逐对方的嘴唇，而Hannibal毫不吝啬地给了他一个无比疯狂的吻——那几乎不能被称之为吻，更像是两只野兽在互相掠夺，互相占有。当他们松开彼此，Will的唇舌因充血而肿胀。

他们之间的情意已经不再是基于语言的，一个眼神足以让对方明晰。Hannibal扼住他的咽喉，Will感觉肺里的空气被一点点地挤出来，这种窒息的危机感和内心全部的付出相互交织，Will激烈地高潮了，感受到Hannibal在他体内释放。

Hannibal松开了他，他急促地喘息着。两个人竭力瘫倒在了床上。

“你还好吗？”待呼吸渐渐平复，Hannibal问道。

“不能再好了。”Will的手穿过Hannibal垂到脖颈间的长发，“头发可以留着，我喜欢你这样。”他任凭那浊液从他体内流出，粘连在大腿两侧。

“我想我们得再洗一次了。”

Will没有再回答他，他全身的气力已经在刚刚的交合之中被榨干了。

Hannibal从狼藉的床上爬起来，把Will抱在了怀里，走向了浴室。

*

Will醒来时，Hannibal已经不在他旁边了，他摇了摇头，试图把昨晚那段疯狂的记忆晃出脑袋。他从床上爬起来，发现自己已经不是在昨晚一开始的那个房间里了，身上也已经换上了干净的衣物，他微微皱起了眉头，这件深蓝色的真丝睡袍明显不是属于他的。他拉开睡袍，身上的红痕不断提醒着他昨晚的一切。他捂上眼睛，叹了口气，重新穿好了睡袍。

Will隐约闻到了咖啡的香味，他推开了房门，Hannibal在外面已经准备好了早餐。

“你醒了，我刚好做好了早餐。”对方就像昨晚什么都没有发生一样平淡地说。Hannibal的头发恢复成了过往的金色，扎成了一个马尾辫安静地垂在脑后，睡袍的开口里能看的到他金色的胸毛。“这里没有什么新鲜的食材，所以没有办法做出什么来。我做了煎蛋和烤面包，还有咖啡。”说着他把盘子和咖啡递给了Will。

“谢谢。”Will接了过来，至少他不用担心这盘子里装的是谁。

“我们现在有的是时间。”Hannibal拉开椅子坐了下来。

“是的。”

*

“在这一切以后，你还有什么打算，Will？”Hannibal问。他们已经交流了一整天了，大致的事情也讨论的差不多了。

“我不清楚。”Will嘟囔着说。哦当然他清楚得很，他要跟Hannibal走，谁也不能把他们分开，只是他嘴上还不怎么愿意承认罢了。

“我认为有必要考验一下你的决心。”Hannibal拿起了桌上的悬戒，打开了通道。Will迟地跟了上去。当他整个人都出来的那一刻，那通道就消失了。

“你是严肃的？”他简直不敢相信，他们又来到了杀死红龙的那处悬崖。尽管月亮没有上次那么圆，但也足够明亮了。

“我向你保证这次不会有其他的东西——血和尸体一类的，就只有我们两个人。”

“你太注重形式了，Hannibal。”Will眉头紧蹙，他可不想再来一次。

“我认为适当的形式主义是非常必要的。”

“所以我们不得不再重复一遍——我还得抱住你……”

“没错。”Hannibal给出了肯定的回答。

Will望向那汹涌的大海，之前那些血迹有的被清理掉了，有的在地上留下了深红色的痕迹。他无奈地闭上眼，抱紧了Hannibal，径直从悬崖上摔了下去。

但接下来并不是如他所想的冰冷的海水，他们摔到了床上。Will睁开眼睛，看见天花板上的通道慢慢闭合。他松开Hannibal，坐了起来，有点生气地说:“适当的形式主义，嗯？”

“希望你没有因这小小的保留而感到被冒犯。”Hannibal微微一笑。

“算了。之后我们得去Alana那里，我要带上我的狗，还得回一趟佛罗里达，家里还有一点东西要拿。”思索了一会儿后，Will补充了一句，“我可不想被人看见突然从哪里穿出来，这太奇怪了。你最好也不要出现，因为FBI已经确认你的死亡了，我不想让他们翻新卷宗。”

“没问题。”Hannibal在Will脸上轻轻一吻，“晚餐已经准备好了。”

“好吧。”Will绝不会和美食过不去，尤其是在他能确定他吃的是什么的时候。

*

“Hannibal，”Will躺在床上，看着Hannibal一件件地脱下衣服。Hannibal和他搬到了罗马，他们在那里买了一栋别墅，狗狗们被安置在另外的房间里，因为Hannibal不愿意让狗毛掉的到处都是。

“嗯？”Hannibal看着他的爱人。

“我想，我得给Dr.Strange送点什么礼物，毕竟如果没有他，我们也没法在这里闲聊。”

“我们可以请他参加我们的晚餐。”

“哦绝对不要，自从你学了那见鬼的魔法之后我都不清楚你食材的来源了。”Will失声笑了出来。Hannibal经常出门，Will都不知道他跑到哪里去了。

“那是因为你从来不过问，如果你愿意，你下次可以和我一起挑选食材——最新鲜的。”Hannibal也笑了，眼里闪过一丝晦暗的光芒。“而且你想要的话我可以教你魔法。”

“下次吧，”Will说，“那你觉得呢？”

“他的手表坏了。我可以送他一个新的。”

“好主意。”Hannibal爬上床，Will一把勾住他的脖子，吻上了他的嘴唇。

 

END


End file.
